The goal of this project is to investigate the mechanisms of genetic and neurological control of acoustic behavior. Because of its uniquely simplified features, acoustic behavior in crickets is an ideal model system for solving general problems such as: 1. mechanisms by which the auditory system analyzes temporal pattern in sound stimuli. 2. interpreting mechanisms of genetic control of acoustic behavior, in terms of defined neuronal networks that generate behavior, specifically the working out of a "wiring diagram" of the auditory system in terms of the anatomical and physiological properties of single identified neurons in the auditory system, 3. how maintenance and preservation of species-specificity is achieved in signaling mechanisms in animal behavior. These results might provide a basis for understanding the function and evolution of species-specific communication in invertebrate, and perhaps even vertebrate species.